Warriors: The Prophecy of Promise and Courage
by Dracomon221
Summary: Tai and Kayla have had a long fight between them, after a strange meeting, they are sent to the Warriors world, turned into cats, all to save all of the clans, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan from The clans worst enemies and Tai and Grace's Enemy as well. Will they fulfill Starclan's prophecy? Or will the the clans new home disappear? During the New Prophecy series
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy and Transform

**Chapter 1: Prophecy and Transformation**

**Me: Yes, I know...I LOVE WARRIORS! I am only in the second series..DON'T JUDGE! But it will be a fanfic of..(gulps) T-Tai...and G-Gra-*chokes on own words* **

**Midnightfeather: Don't worry, she'll be fine. Anyway Let the chapter start. (This is when they were venturing into the mountains in The New Prophecy, and found their new home. And, for you all who know Grace's real name, Kayla, she will be called that. :3)**

Kayla's POV

I am so glad that it was spring break, I could relax and take my mind off of...well, Tai. I started a few months ago to read this series, Warriors. I love this, and I wished that I would be in their world. My sister, Lilly, she is about around my age. And exactly like me, we were on the book, 'Starlight', when we were on Chapter 17, we heard knocking. Since we live in an apartment, we don't have a doorbell. I got up and saved my spot in the chapter. I opened the door to see who I thought I was clear, I told him to go away about...hmm, I don't know. 10 times! It was Tai. I was about to close the door when Tai held the door open.

"What do you want?" I moaned. My hazel eyes staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Well, two things. One: I was thinking that we could leave this behind us and for you to stop giving me a black eye, and Two: Have you had weird dreams lately?" He said. I thought about my first answer.

"Now saying the first thing, giving you a black eye, is fun. Now the second one...I actually have. But I'm not telling you why." I said Finally. And I closed the door gently. I sighed.

Tai's POV

After that talk, I sighed after she shut the door. And I went home.

I got a call later that night.

"Tai, can you come to the fountain near the park? I want to talk to you." That call came from Kayla. I went out and walked to the park.

After a few Minutes, I saw Kayla sitting on the fountain rim with Lilly. "So what do you want?" She asked.

"What do you mean? You called me and wanted to talk to me."

"Wait...you did to, but if neither of us called..then wha-"

Kayla couldn't finish because a light shined from our Digivices and we disappeared.

I opened my eyes and we were in a tunnel. I felt really weird, I had a glimpse of my hand becoming a white colored paw, I felt my eyes sting when I didn't know that my eyes changed color. Amber. I felt so much pain and I had orange fur all over my body, shrinking as well. And I felt a tail form. I then blacked out from the pain and shock.

Lilly's POV

I was so scared, I saw Tai blackout, and I felt myself change, I had ginger/orange fur, white paws, and a tail. My eyes changed color to a pale, piercing blue eye color. And blacked out.

Kayla's POV

I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I was getting black fur with pale silver stripes and one over my right eye. And paws and tip of my tail. My eyes changed to the same color as Lilly's. And Blacked out.

Meanwhile, in Starclan…

A Blue-gray she-cat was looking into a pool. Seeing three cats coming into the world. A tortoiseshell she-cat had come over and sat next to the blue-gray she-cat.

"Spottedleaf, what have you seen?" She asked the other cat, Spottedleaf.

"I have received a Prophecy, I saw those cats coming. They will be the hero's of the four clans." Spottedleaf took a deep breath, she had made her voice deep, but almost muttering her Prophecy. Every cat around them had to listen by creeping up to hear Spottedleaf.

"_Courage and Promise will come together, Lion and Tiger will rise again, and the lake will reflect moonlight blood…"_

The cats had listened, and they were shocked by what she had received.

**Me: I hope this wasn't too short. But it is pretty good! I will accept OC's and...yeah. Review and give me pointers about the Warriors. Have a great Spring Break! For most of you still in school :P CYA AND PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meetings

**Chapter 2: The Meetings**

**Me: I mixed up the Prophecy..:P The real one is supposed to be…** "_**Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky, will come together and shake the forest to it's roots"**_

**Omega Derp...Anyway, also the black eye phrase, It's for hitting unexpectedly and punches. XD Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter!**

Kayla's POV

I woke up in a quiet forest, I slowly got up, and my senses were enhanced, I could smell undergrowth, and hear the forest animals chitter. I then looked at myself. I was a black and silver tabby she-cat, with piercing blue eyes. My ears flattened and and I had a bored look, then on my chest, was a faint blue symbol. "My crest.." I muttered. I heard moaning, I saw Tai getting up.

"What happened, where am I?" He grunted. I Rolled my eyes. "What do you think genius?" I teased. He then opened his eyes in shock, and yowled. "AH TALKING CAT!" I pounced on him and put my paws on his muzzle.

"Shut yer yap! We're going to get caught!" I hissed. he stopped yowling and I got off him, I went over to another cat lying on the forest floor, I had a hunch that was Lily.

"Hey, Lily wake up." I nudged her. And she moaned and got up. "Kayla, is that you?" She asked, tilting her head. She had the same eye color as me, but she was a ginger tabby she-cat with different shades of brown on her striped back and tail. Tai was glancing at himself, he was a dark brown Tabby tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes. With a touch of ginger orange as well as a lion like tail, and an orange symbol on his chest, Or the Crest of Courage.

"What on Earth Happened to us?" Tai groaned, but in a surprised way.

I shrugged, I also saw another cat. It was a black torbie Tom. (Tortoiseshell/Tabby) It looked very small, in fact I believe kitten. Or kit. I had a hunch it was Ryan, my little brother. I went over to the cat, nudged him awake. "Mom, it's Saturday…" he groaned. His voice was squeaky like an actual kit. I rolled my eyes and unsheathed my claws, and poked him in the tooshie. (Another word for Buttocks) He shot open his eyes and jumped up. "DON'T TAKE ME OFF THE ARMY, GENERAL! Oh, hi Kayla, Lily, Tai." He yelled then calmed down.

"How in the world did you get here?" I asked. He only shrugged. Then explained what he last saw before he came here.

"Same with us, only. We don't know how we got-" I was cut off by a yowl. I jerked my head in the direction I heard the yowl and a Pale Ginger she-cat tackled Lily. A he managed to get her off and do a back-flip while shoving her into the ground. A Gray tom narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his claws at me, I snickered and did the same, only my claws were slightly longer and thorne sharp. He pounced at me, I swiftly dodged it like it was a dodgeball game. I clawed his belly, making a near-deep cut. He yowled in pain, then two more cats came, a long-furred white Tom and a dusky Dark Brown Tom. The white tom pounced onto Lily, she bit his neck and slashed his belly enough to make him get off her, The dusky tom pounced at Tai, Tai jumped out of the way and then jumped onto the tom, pinning him. Ryan had been hidden behind my leg, trembling at the sight of us fighting. I decided this was enough madness, and I pulled Tai off the Tom, Lily got off on her own.

"Now, before I tear out something, tell me why you attacked us?" I spat

The she-cat spat, "You are in Thunderclan Territory!"

I thought I was dreaming, I figured out where we were. Then I had a flashback of the dream I had for a week now.

_**Chorus: Flashback…**_

_I was in my room, asleep, when I saw this strong Tom._

"_**Do not Worry, I am Thunder, the first leader of Thunderclan. I am here to give you a warning, and send you to our World."**_

_What do you want then? Tell me what you must._

"_**First, when I send you in a Quarter moon, or in Two-Human speech, a week. I will send you to my world and find a tom called, Firestar, Then find a Tom called, Brambleclaw. Then your friends will find, Tallstar and Crowpaw, Leopardstar and Feathertail, and Blackstar and Tawnypelt."**_

_I nodded, understanding what he meant. I looked at myself, I was the cat I am now. And that was when he said farewell, and I woke up._

_**Chorus: Flashback Ending…**_

I then introduced ourselves to the cats.

"I am Kayla Johnson, this is my sister, Lily Johnson, this is my brother, Ryan Johnson, and my 'friend' Tai Kamiya."

The she-cat nodded. "I am Sandstorm, the White Tom is Cloudtail, the Gray Tom is Thunderclan's deputy, Graystripe, and the Dark Brown Tom is Dustpelt." The she-cat now called Sandstorm introduced. And they led us to their leader, Firestar.

All of the cats in Thunderclan were staring with curious, and protective eyes. They looked a bit skinny and shaken. I shook my head and walked to where the leader's den is.

"Morning Patrol is back, oh. Are these trespassers?" Asked the mighty leader. His Orange pelt looked like a Blazing Flame. He then looked at me, his green eyes widened. "Bring them into my den. I must speak with them." He ordered, not taking his green gaze off my eyes. I couldn't look away, we all walked to the leader's den. The sandy floor looked very sandy and cool on hot days.

"Now, Sorry for what I did back there. But you look very familiar. As well as your sister and brother. Who were your parents?" He asked. I gulped. I took a deep breath and spoke my parents names.

"They are Amy Johnson and Justin Johnson." I said slowly. Firestar closed his eyes, and nodded.

"Yes...I Don't know who they are, but I do remember remember these two cats who look like you and your littermates. Only many moons ago they came into Thunderclan. I named them Silverstripe and Eagleblaze." He mewed and opened his eyes. I know I had heard these names before, I had a bit of a disappointed expression, so did Lily and Ryan.

Then Tai came.  
"Man, those she-cats can't handle one 'Pretty Boy' Tom can they!" He hissed and shook his fur. Firestar's eyes narrowed then the light in his eyes faded. He shook his head and the light came back. I realised that Tai looked a bit familiar.

"Well then, what would you want to talk to me about?" He mewed, and sat down tall. Lily spoke this time.

"We want to join Thunderclan." she peeped. The leader had a long moment of thought, then he sighed.  
"Come with me." He mewed and we padded out of the Leader's Den. He jumped upon the Highrock, us four sat beside the highrock on the bottom.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" He yowled. Cats lurking in their dens came out, I spotted a Dark brown tom, who looks so much like Tai. '_That must be Brambleclaw. Now I just need to wait for Starclan to give me an answer.' _I thought to myself. Brambleclaw looked very surprised when he saw us, he narrowed his eyes then went to the meeting.

"The Dawn Patrol has brought back four Rogues, from what I've heard, these cats have the strength of a Full-Fledged warrior. Graystripe and Sandstorm's scars can prove it." He announced. Graystripe and Sandstorm looked away, in opposite directions. Firestar then continued.

"I have accepted them into Thunderclan!" He was interrupted by a some howls of protests.

"Firestar! Inviting Rogues into the clan like that! it's going to make us look weak! Not to mention too many mouths to feed!" Yowled a she-cat, she was a small, brown she-cat.

"Mousefur, you know we don't have many warrior's. Ever since prey has been scarce, and two-legs attacking the forest our warriors have grown weak. These cats will help us return stronger." he meowed, with a bit of anger in his tone. The she-cat, Mousefur, had backed down.

"Now, these four cats will be accepted as Thunderclan Apprentices!" Firestar spoke aloud. He was cut off when a gray she cat with darker flecks came into view. "That kit can't be made as an apprentice! He is way too young, he may only be 2-3 moons old!" Yowled the she-cat. Dustpelt looked at Ryan, he then grabbed him by the scruff and took him to the she-cat. Sandstorm came over to me and said: " That is Ferncloud, she is a queen nursing her kits. I understand you want to protect your littermate, it's okay. They will take care of him."

"I call upon my Warrior Ancestors to look down upon this Apprentice. Kayla, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and train your best, even at the cost of your life?" He turned down to me in his green gaze, in his gentle tone. I took a deep breath, my icy blue gaze looking into his green gaze. "I do." I mewed. Firestar nodded, and lifted his head to all of the cats.

"From this day forward, this apprentice shall be called...Midnightpaw!" He raised his voice for the clan to hear. Everyone chanted "Midnightpaw! Midnightpaw!" I smiled, and padded over to the others.

"Tai, Step forward." Firestar called. He stepped forward bravely, and sat at the base of the Highrock.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and train your best, even at the cost of your life?" Tai hesitated for a heartbeat, then he took a deep breath. "I do." He mewed.

Firestar then raised his voice for the third time. "From this day forward, this Apprentice shall be called...Lionpaw!" The chanting began. "Lionpaw! Lionpaw!" Lionpaw's amber gaze gleamed with joy. Like when he would win a videogame against me, or if something surprising happened to him. He padded over and sat beside me, I urged myself to stay put, surprisingly, I didn't move, I felt comfortable. "Lily, step forward." Lily padded up happily as she sat at the base of Highrock. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, train your best, even at the cost of your life?" Lily then mewed calmly. "I do." Firestar lifted his voice for the final time. "From this day forward, this Apprentice shall be called...Sparrowpaw!" Then the final chants broke out. "Sparrowpaw! Sparrowpaw!" Firestar twitched his tail for everyone to stay silent. "Midnightpaw's Mentor will be Brambleclaw, Sparrowpaw's Mentor will be Sorreltail, Lionpaw's Mentor will be Ashfur, Clan dismissed." He leapt off of Highrock and into his den. We found our Mentor's and touched their noses. "Now go get some rest, some of the Apprentices will make nests for you three. We'll train after you get some sleep." Instructed Brambleclaw. We nodded and padded off to the Apprentice's den. I then remembered Ryan. I padded toward the nursery and checked. Ferncloud was nursing Ryan.

"Oh, I needed to see you...em..."

"Midnightpaw." I finished for her, she nodded and continued. "Would you be so kind and help me think of a name for your little brother?"

I then realized that he can't be called just 'Ryan', so I looked at him. And then it hit me; "Gingerkit." I automagically said. Ferncloud looked at me and smiled. "I think you'll make a great mother someday, Midnightpaw." She purred. I dipped my head and smiled and padded toward the Apprentice's den.

I walked in and saw that there were two nests left, and Lionpaw was in one of them. I bit my tongue, then sighed and faced the fact I had to sleep with him. I went into the nest, cautiously.

"You know, do you remember anything about how we turned into cats? I mean. Like how someone or something changed us?" Asked Lionpaw. I then remembered, he's right. "I don't remember how that really happened. Just a bright light and poof!" I said and imitated a small explosion poof with my paws. I said goodnight to Lionpaw and Sparrowpaw and went to sleep.

~_**a little bit after falling asleep later..~**_

I was in a very starry forest, with some cats hunting or looking at me. I walked and nearly bumped into a starry she-cat. "Oh sorry! I didn't notice-" I looked at her, she was familiar. "Hello, Midnightpaw. I'm your mother; Silverstripe."

Lionpaw's POV

I was waking up in a dream, the dream had stars all around in the forest. I walked forward to see Midnightpaw talking with a Silver starry she-cat, I padded up but as I did, I felt like they were getting farther away. I started to pad faster then break into a run as they began to fade. I then looked behind me, the fur along my spine prickled as I was pulled into the dark by a red aura and a dark cat. My eyes widened and I unsheathed my claws and tried to drag and run. I yowled for help, I swore I saw Midnightpaw look at me and had a look in her eyes. And I saw darkness.

I found myself on a very wore down forest floor with no stars, light, or any signs of peaceful life. I smelled the dark, dank scents of blood and cats. I shivered when I looked at this horrid place, I got up and in my face was a huge, dark tabby Tom with many scars and Amber eyes. He looked down ominously at me, my eyes wide in fear.

"Hello Lionpaw. I see that you have been...'Escorted' to my forest." He glared at a gray, spiky warrior; who then looked away. "Anyways. I am very well known as the leader of this forest. Tigerstar."

Midnightpaw's POV

I didn't know that Silverstripe was my mother? How could I have been so blind! That was what Firestar was talking about, I finally met my mother...again I believe. But my human mother is back at my world. Could this mean something? Besides that, I knew she had to be familiar, déjà vu. So I was about to ask her where and who "Dad" is, when I heard a yowl. I looked and saw Lionpaw being dragged into the darkness by a dark cat. "Silverstripe...did you see-"

"Yes darling, I did. He was taken by a cat from the place of no stars. Better known as-"

"The Dark Forest?" "Yes my dear, we will try to find him. We can't look for him or you'll end up getting very injured. I promise you'll see him in the morning." She purred. I started to feel better, I saw Silverstripe flick her tail.

Signalling me to follow her, I did and we ran through the forest. Many starry cats were greeting us as we dashed by. I loved the sights of the beautiful forests. We finally went into a clearing with a few cats there. I saw Sparrowpaw and Gingerkit. I smiled and padded over and we touched noses. I had to bend my head down to have Gingerkit touch. I saw a flame colored torbie tom with broad shoulders, icy blue eyes like mine, brown tabby stripes as well as orange, black and white tortoiseshell splotches.

In the moonlight, Silverstripe was a pure white tabby with silver-black stripes and forest green eyes. I stared in awe at how amazing our parents are, I also saw a smoky gray she-cat with many scars and yellow eyes. Next to her, was a tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful amber eyes. In the middle was a blue-gray she-cat, I recognised the three.

"Hello, my kits. I'm your father, Eagleblaze. Your mother has brought you here to help you find your gifts. Midnightpaw, Sparrowpaw, come closer my daughters."

We slowly came up to our father, his eyes calm and trusting. He touched his muzzle on my forehead.

"Midnightpaw, with this gift you will be able to be the most skilled and strategic cat of this group." I felt a tingle inside of me, a warm, comfortable sensation as I felt stronger and smarter. (strategically)

He put his muzzle on Sparrowpaw's forehead. "Sparrowpaw, with this gift you will be the fastest, most hyper and high spirited of the group. Give everyone a smile on their face with your humor." He smiled. Sparrowpaw jumped up happily and scampered toward me and sat down next to me.

Gingerkit was trying to reach Eagleblaze with his paws standing on his forelegs, but Eagleblaze put his paw on his head and touched his forehead gently with his muzzle.

"Gingerkit, my brave son. With this gift you will be the most wisest, and skilled healer of the group. Give them advice when they need it. Leafpaw and Spottedleaf will teach you all they know about healing." He said.

Spottedleaf came up with Yellowfang and guided the young kit into the medicine clearing. I smiled and looked back at Eagleblaze. "You will receive more gifts along your adventure as you grow older. I promise you." He mewed. I looked into his eyes. Sparrowpaw was tearing up and sniffled, I started to sniffle too.

I tried so hard not to cry, but the memories of being with our parents...I couldn't resist. I gently wept. Sparrowpaw did too, then surprisingly. Silverstripe came over with Eagleblaze and they licked between our ears and lied down with us. "I thought you wouldn't do this." Sparrowpaw sobbed. "Since we never really got to spend any time with you, StarClan will let us spend some time with you here or when you wake up. We have missed you greatly." Meowed Silverstripe, with a hint of sobbing in her voice.

Gingerkit scampered over and they groomed him. We all fell asleep, It felt like we were in the nursery once again. And for the first time since we got here, I felt like we were at home.

Lionpaw's POV

I stood under Tigerstar's stare. I tried my best not to release any fear scent, but everyone could sense it. Some cats taunted me, especially one cat. I believe it was the one that dragged me here.

"yeah you are so scared, you can't even face the great and powerful Tigerstar! You're just like a kittypet." He spat at me. I growled and waited for another taunt.

"Oh I'm so scared, growling at me? You don't even know who I am and you want to pick a f-" He was choked off when I pounced at him surprisingly and bit his throat. He choked to talk but someone dragged me off,

"Thistleclaw, back down you sorry excuse for a warrior." Tigerstar growled. Thistleclaw gasped for air and growled back. "Well, I see your gifts already. Your first gift." He put his muzzle on my forehead. "Is the element of surprise. Along with long lasting energy and strength. You may never be defeated in battle."

I had a bad feeling about this, I heard Midnightpaw talking about how Tigerstar wanted to take power as a leader with blood in his path. _What a bloodthirsty cat!_ I thought.

"Now, I will contact you another time. Don't tell anyone about your training with us and don't teach anyone the moves we teach you." He meowed ominously. I hesitated for a bit. _What will I tell Midnightpaw? If I want to protect her, I have to keep this._ "I'll do it."

Tigerstar's smirk turned into an evil grin and I was heading back home.

**Me: THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK GAAAD! Welp here is a nice chappie up and running. When I typed the how Midnight, Sparrow, and Ginger were spending time with their parents, I cried my eyeballz out T3T. Hope this was good! R&amp;R please! :D Dracomon Signing out. Until next time… :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Trainings and Gatherings

Chapter 3: Training and Gatherings

Me: Well...I ain't got nothing to say besides that I'm gonna start this chappie! COMMENCE!

Lionpaw

I had woken up in my nest with Midnightpaw curled up next to me, I sighed. It was just a dream..I told myself. I got up, careful not to wake Midnightpaw or Sparrowpaw. I had seen many cats out and about. They seemed tired and weak. I went to check on Gingerkit when I see him playing outside of the nursery with other kits.

"You'll never take me Shadowclan! Thunderclan will win this battle!" Gingerkit yowled and tackled another kit. "ahhh! You got me! oohhh…" One of the kits had a fake death. Then another tackled Gingerkit and pinned him as Gingerkit batted his hind legs gently into the otehr kit's belly and a small 'Oof!' was heard.

I chuckled and padded to find the food. All I saw was a pile of mouse, vole, thrushes, sparrows, magpies, a small rabbit and squirrels. I wrinkled my nose and then I saw my mentor, Ashfur come behind me. "Have you even eaten yet?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I..kinda never had mouse before.." I said, slightly embarrassed.

Ashfur chuckled and clawed out a mouse and pawed it toward my paws. "Try one, they taste good. I promise you." He'd mew. I looked at him, I sighed and took a bite. It was warm, and..tasty! I loved it! Although I never thought about saying that, but It was good!

I ate all of it in a few bites. Ashfur chuckled warmly. "You must have loved it if you wolfed it down like that. Now go get your friends so we can train." He meowed and grabbed a vole and went to a spot near the warriors den. I stretched and padded toward the Apprentice den and saw Sparrowpaw prodding Midnightpaw awake. She woke up and came out. "Well good morning sleepyhead." I snickered. Midnightpaw just gave me a 'I haven't had my Coffee yet, shut up or you'll die.' look. (-_-) I rolled my eyes and she went over to the pile of kill.

"Wanna share Midnightpaw?" Sparrowpaw asked her, Midnightpaw nodded and she grabbed a Magpie. They padded to the stump near the Apprentice den. I padded over and sat next to Midnightpaw.

They both took a bite and passed it toward eat other. I looked around the camp, I saw that Brambleclaw, Ashfur, and Sorreltail by the Entrance to camp. The girls finished and we sprinted over. I stopped, nearly knocked into Brambleclaw. Then Midnightpaw crashed into me as well as Sparrowpaw crashing into Midnightpaw and I fell. Splat!

We then scrambled up and sat.

"Well, you three are energetic today, aren't you?" Meowed Brambleclaw. Our mentor's padded out of camp and we followed.

"I'm going to take Sparrowpaw hunting, would anyone like to join us?" asked Sorreltail. Ashfur spoke up. I'm Taking Lionpaw to practice battle moves." Brambleclaw thought. "I'll take Midnightpaw to tour the territories (say that 5 times fast XD) then we'll practice battling." He meowed. Sorreltail agreed to meet up and practice with them too. I was led to a Sandy Hollow and Ashfur stopped a few tail lengths ahead of me. "Now, I will teach you how to battle. First, we need to test how strong you are. Come at me!"

Sparrowpaw's POV

I padded a few pawsteps ahead of Sorreltail, very hyper and energetic to hunt. "Slow down, Sparrowpaw!" she mewed. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. We stopped near a river.

"now, close your eyes and take a deep breath and smell the air." she instructed. I did and smelled the air. "I smell...earth….undergrowth..and mouse." I mewed and opened my eyes. "Very good. Listen to your surroundings to find that mouse you smelled." Sorreltail instructed.

I sat down and pricked my ears. I heard birds patting the tree bark above me, I then heard scuffling in the undergrowth and immediately got into a hunter's crouch. Sorreltail was amazed at how fast I did it, I slowly went into the undergrowth. I narrowed my eyes and pounced at the mouse and swiftly bit into it's neck. I popped up and padded back to Sorreltail.

She stood, eyes widened at the mouse I had caught. "That is the biggest mouse I've ever seen!" she'd mew and purr. I smiled and heard more scuffling. I saw a squirrel. I crouched again, I slowly crawled toward the squirrel. I accidentally stepped in a twig, it heard me and it scampered up the tree. Oh no you don't! I growled to myself and leaped up the tree and caught the squirrel. I jumped down and I saw Sorreltail look at me strangely.

I tilted my head. "You jumped all the way up there, and landed here like no problem?" she mewed. I widened my eyes. I did jump that high! I grabbed my big mouse and somewhat big squirrel and dragged them back to camp. Sorreltail helped bring the squirrel and I felt better.

We placed the prey in the Fresh-kill pile and one of the Elders, Frostfur limped out. "Oh Starclan! Those are some big mice and Squirrel!" she mewed. I smiled. Then Sorreltail showed me how to collect moss.

After a few loads of Moss, I curled up in my nest and immediately fell asleep.

Midnightpaw's POV

I saw my surroundings all lush and beautiful. Brambleclaw was showing me the border's between Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. I had caught some prey that had not been in my surroundings. Like the tree's and burrows. Brambleclaw seemed very impressed. He showed me fourtrees. It's much bigger than I thought…I mewed to myself. After we delivered the prey to the clan, Brambleclaw showed me to the Sandy Hollow where Lionpaw was sitting beside Ashfur, waiting for us.

"It's about time you got here." meowed Ashfur. Brambleclaw looked at Ashfur. "I was touring a little longer than I thought." He mewed. He had me on the sandy floor of the hollow. "Now, I want you to practice fighting Lionpaw." Instructed Brambleclaw. Ashfur whispered into Lionpaw's ear. He had a determined look on his face, I held a smirk and got ready. My mind already buzzing with strategies.

Brambleclaw stood between. He looked at both of us then yowled to let us fight. Lionpaw lunged at me, I waited till last minute to roll out of the way, and nipped his paws.

He growled, and tried to claw my flank. I twisted over him and jumped on his back, claws digging in and backflipped. Pushing him into the sandy floor. I landed on my paws, waiting for the next attack. I then suddenly saw Lionpaw's reflection moving and attacking. Then he did it in reality as I side stepped and bit his shoulder. He yowled and Ashfur stopped the training. I let go and Lionpaw wasn't badly hurt, but exhausted. Brambleclaw looked at me, and I saw him smile. I had a small smile and looked at Lionpaw, he had a hard time getting up, so I immediately helped him up.

He looked at me, I smiled. He had a small smile and I helped him back to camp. "I kinda left a nasty bite on you didn't I.." I nervously chuckled. He smirked. "Nah, I'll probably say a Rat bit me." I had a 'you called me what?' look and I got him into the Medicine Den. I went to get some prey when Brambleclaw and Ashfur came up to me.

"You did pretty well in today's fight, Midnightpaw. Would you and Lionpaw like to come to the gathering tomorrow night?" Asked Brambleclaw. I widened my eyes and smiled. "YES! I-I mean...yes, I would love to go." I corrected myself. Brambleclaw chuckled and Ashfur smiled and turned to the Medicine Den. I grabbed a squirrel (small) and ate it. I then went to sleep in my nest beside Lionpaw's and Sparrowpaw's. Later Lionpaw came back and slept beside me as well. I was exhausted and then I realised something.

Am I getting Feelings for Lionpaw?

Me: TEH CLIFFHANGER IS AMAZINGGGGGZZZZ! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chappie and more to come!:D BAIIIZZZZZ


End file.
